A Surprising Turn of Events
by EarnedDisillusionment
Summary: June flashfic for jeytonlover! Hope you like it Shellie! What if Casey actually attended her surprise party?


Hey everyone! Here is the June flashfic for jeytonlover. I hope you like it! Read it and let me know what you think!! Prompt is after the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LWD or anything relating to it. I also don't own Sixteen Candles...if I did, I'd be rich! Lol!

Casey walked up to Smelly Nelly's and nervously smoothed down her dress. She knew her birthday guests were inside. Patting down her hair, Casey internally questioned herself over her nerves. After all, her friends were inside and it wasn't as if she had any reason to be nervous around them. Casey smiled to herself as she gave a quick thought to each of her friends who were inside. Emily and Kendra, her two girlfriends who had helped her pick out the gorgeous black dress she was wearing; Noel, her poetry partner who was the most sensitive guy she had ever met; Trevor, her punk friend who, despite his rather unorthodox appearance, was the sweetest guy she knew. Sam, her stepbrother's best friend and her band mate, was the most thoughtful guy she knew. And Max, her boyfriend. Max was simply perfect. Smiling again, Casey reaches for the handle and pulled open the door to reveal a dark Smelly Nelly's.

"Hello? You guys? It's pointless to try to surprise me when I'm the one who invited you here. You guys? Hello? Max? Emily?" Casey called out in confusion. She walked farther into the restaurant when the lights suddenly flicked on and a mass of people were rushing towards her yelling "Surprise!"

Casey yelped and stumbled backwards into what felt like a solid wall. Strong hands wrapped themselves around her elbows to steady her and she found herself looking up into the smirking face of the one person she didn't want to see that day.

"Derek. What did you do?" Casey shouted, seething with anger.

Derek's smirk grew as he gave Casey's arms a quick squeeze. "I merely thought that your birthday party could use a little more party. So I invited a few more people. Now, I think the polite thing to do would be to remove yourself from my arms and properly thank your guests."

Casey jumped out of Derek's grasp, not realizing she had been resting perfectly against his body. She turned to look out at the people who had gone back to dancing, eating, and talking. There were at least 100 people, give or take a few. Casey saw Emily and Kendra rush towards her.

"Happy Birthday Case!" The two girls shouted together. Both of them threw their arms around Casey, who feebly hugged them back.

"Thanks, girls. Why didn't you tell me that this was going on?" Casey asked.

Emily and Kendra shrugged.

"I don't know, Casey. Derek made it seem like it was something you really wanted. He told us he wanted to give you something you'll always remember." Emily said.

Kendra nodded. "Yea, it was really sweet."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Derek walked up to Kendra and Emily as they were chatting next to their lockers. _

"_Kendra, Emily. Nice to see you." Derek called as he approached._

"_No." Emily stated firmly._

_Derek's eyes crinkled in confusion. "No? I didn't even ask anything."_

_Emily shook her head. "I don't care. Whatever it is that you want to do or want us to help you do, I'm not doing it."_

"_You don't even want to know what it is?" Derek asked._

"_I do. What is it?" Kendra asked. "What? It can't hurt to know?" Kendra responded to Emily's sharp look._

_Derek chuckled. "I want to have a party. For Casey."_

"_No." Emily and Kendra both said this time._

"_Come on! You know you aren't looking forward to this thing Casey is calling a birthday celebration. I mean, suggested discussion topics…classical music…fancy clothes…orange duck!"_

_Emily and Kendra made a face at the thought of what they would have to endure for Casey's party._

_Emily shook her head. "What does it matter to you, Derek? You're not even invited."_

_Both girls missed the flash of hurt that momentarily flashed in Derek's eyes. His fists tightened in anger. He took a breath to calm himself._

"_I know. But I don't want people to know that my keener stepsister cannot even throw a party. Besides, Casey deserves something she will always remember…right?"_

_Kendra and Emily looked at each other. _

"_I guess." Kendra said._

**PRESENT**

Casey shook her head. She loved her friends but they were idiots.

"Are you angry?" Emily asked Casey noticing her silence. Casey forced a smile.

"No. Not at all."

"Good." Kendra said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Trevor."

Emily grinned. "I still cannot believe you're with Trevor."

Kendra smiled. "I really love Trevor. He is totally enamored of me. I mean, I've had other men love me before, but not for six months in a row."

Kendra walked off and Casey and Emily looked at each other.

"You let her watch 'Sixteen Candles,' didn't you?" Casey asked Emily.

Emily shrugged. "Can I help it if that girl has never seen any of the brat pack movies? Besides, it's your sixteenth birthday and you're a little like Sam Baker."

"Ok, you're going to have to explain that connection to me, Em." Casey said.

Emily pointed to Max. "You have your Jake Ryan."

Casey smiled as she looked over to her boyfriend. "Yea, I guess I do." Casey said goodbye to Emily and shook her head with silent laughter as she heard Ralph go up to Emily and say "Nice shoes."

Casey walked over to where Max was sitting. Max continued talking to his football buddies, not even realizing Casey was there. Casey cleared her throat and Max looked up.

"Babe!" Max smiled at her. "Can you get me another drink? This one is empty." Max said as he thrust his drink into her hands.

Casey looked down shocked. He hadn't even told her happy birthday; he hadn't apologized for letting Derek ruin her birthday. He was treating her like a waitress. Casey walked off, tears coming to her eyes.

She ran into Sam as she was walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Casey! Happy Birthday! Are you going to join D-Rock for a song tonight?" Sam noticed the tears in Casey's eyes. "Are you alright, Casey?"

Casey shook her head and attempted to smile. "I'm fine, Sam. Just a little overwhelmed. I'll be right back." Casey walked off briskly, disappearing into the empty kitchen.

Sam walked over to where Derek was sitting up the stuff for D-Rock.

"Hey, D. I think you need to go check on Casey." Sam said as he approached Derek.

"Why? Go ask one of her actual friends to do it. I know there aren't many, but most people like her more than I do." Derek said as he was plugging in the amp.

"She's crying in the kitchen." Sam said. He watched as Derek stopped what he was doing and looked up sharply.

"She was crying?" Derek asked obviously trying to conceal his concern.

Sam nodded and held out his hand for the cord Derek had been about to plug in. Derek sighed and handed it over. He jumped off the stage and began to make his way towards the kitchen.

He stopped; however, when he heard Ralph talking to Emily.

"No, Em, I'm serious. I really like your shoes."

Emily laughed. "Ok, whatever Ralph. That is such a Farmer Ted thing to say. What's next? Are you going to ask to borrow my underpants for ten minutes?"

Ralph frowned. "I'm not a farmer, Emily. And what would I want with your underpants?"

Derek shook his head and decided to not even bother touching that one. He continued his way, nodding to Kendra and Trevor who were dancing and scowling at Max and the other football players. He hadn't wanted to invite them; he hadn't even wanted to invite Max. Unfortunately, Emily decided that Casey's boyfriend should be there and Max decided to invite a bunch of his football buddies.

Derek reached the kitchen and went inside. He looked around for Casey and couldn't find her. Walking further into the kitchen he heard small sobbing sounds coming from the corner. Turning, he notices Casey seated on the floor, crying into her hands. Derek felt his heart twinge.

He walked closer to Casey and sat down next to her.

Casey lifted her head from her hands. When she saw Derek, she glared at him.

"What do you want, Derek? Haven't you ruined my birthday enough?"'

Derek sighed. "I didn't mean to ruin your birthday, Case." At Casey's disbelieving look, Derek rushed on.

"I honestly didn't. I just…I was upset that you didn't invite me to your lame dinner birthday. I mean, you invited Sam."

"Sam and I are friends, Derek. You and I have never been friends." Casey interrupted.

"I know. It's just, for some reason when you were planning your lame celebration…my f-fe-"

"Feelings?" Casey supplied as she attempt to bite back a smile at his inability to say the dreaded "f-word."

Derek nodded. "Yea, those. They were hurt." Derek leaned his head back against the wall. "I don't know why, either. It's not like I would have wanted to go to that lame thing you were calling a party. I guess I just wanted to be included."

"Why?" Casey asked.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I know we fight all the time, but I thought it was just for fun. I didn't think you actually hated me enough to not invite me to your birthday."

Casey placed her hand on his arm. "I don't hate you, Derek. In fact, I wanted to invite you. That's why when we were planning the party, and you suggested Smelly Nelly's, I asked if you were working. You told me you would make sure you weren't. I thought that meant that you didn't want to go."

"I meant that I did want to go."

Casey chuckled. "We both assumed the worst of each other again."

Derek laughed. "We do that a lot."

Casey had to ask the question that was burning in her mind. "If you wanted to come, why didn't you just say so? Why did you have to throw this big party? You know I hate surprise parties."

Derek looked sheepish. "I thought you were just saying that you hated surprise parties. Everyone says they do while they all really want one. And if I had said to you that I wanted to come, you would have laughed in my face."

Seeing that Casey was about to interrupt and defend herself, Derek rushed on. "You know you would have, don't even try to deny it."

Casey shrugged. "You're probably right. But why throw this big of a party? Why not just crash the dinner?"

Derek blushed slightly. "I thought if I threw you a big party, you would be happy. I didn't know you actually wanted that sit down dinner. I wanted to give you something that you would remember, something special. I mean, you threw me that big party on my birthday. I wanted to give you something that you deserved. I know I put you threw a lot throughout the year, I thought for one day, I would try and be nice."

Casey was stunned. "Wow, Derek. That is incredibly sweet."

Derek shifted uncomfortably. "Whatever, don't let it get out. Anyway, why are you in here crying? Do you really hate it that much? Because I could go shut it down and you can have your dinner."

Casey lowered her head, tears forming in her eyes again. "It's not that, well it's not completely that. I went over to Max and he didn't even tell me happy birthday. He just asked me to get him another drink."

Derek's hand tightened into a fist. "Jerk. Casey, since we're being honest, why are you even with that self-absorbed loser? Really, he doesn't deserve you."

Casey quickly brushed her tears away. "I always thought he was my Jake Ryan."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Casey, that movie is a classic…but think about it. Jake only wanted Sam after he found a note saying that she would sleep with him. Is that the kind of guy you want to date?"

Casey was shocked. "You got my cultural reference? And not only did you get it, you've analyzed it?"

Derek nudged her shoulder playfully. "Hey, I know my movies. Sixteen Candles is a classic, but I've always wondered what everyone saw in Jake Ryan. Just like I've been wondering what you see in Max."

"I don't know anymore. Thinking back, I was just so excited that a popular boy was paying attention to me."

Derek snorted. "Well that's stupid."

"I know."

Derek had expected Casey to argue with his statement. When she just accepted it, he realized that she and Max were over; now all she had to do was tell Max.

Derek smiled broadly at Casey. "So, do you want to come join the party?"

Casey grinned. "Yes, I think I do."

Derek jumped up and offered a hand to Casey. He helped her up and the two began walking to the door, hand in hand. Suddenly, Casey stopped.

"Umm, Derek? There's something you should know."

"What is it Casey?"

Casey took a deep breath. "I called Mom and George when I first got into the kitchen. They asked me what was wrong and I told them about the party. They told me they were going to punish you and they let me pick the punishment."

Derek went white. "What did you pick?"

Casey looked down at the floor, trying to bite back a smile.

"I told them that for the next 3 months, whatever I wanted to do, you had to take me and pay for it. Like if I wanted to go to the movies or out to dinner."

Derek shook his head. "Casey, that's stuff a boyfriend would do."

Casey met his eyes boldly and smiled. "I know."

Realization dawned in his eyes as he smiled back at Casey. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss he whispered in her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Case."

1. A different spin on "Not So Sweet Sixteen". Derek and Casey have been  
walking a very dangerous line lately. The UST in running high and the flirting  
is getting out of control, even though Casey is with Max. Derek is highly  
offended when Casey doesn't include him in her birthday celebration so he  
takes matters into his own hands. Taking all this into consideration, what  
would have happened if Casey hadn't had to have her appendix removed and she  
would have walked in on the surprise party. How would she have reacted? Must  
have Max being his usual selfabsorbed self, Ralph must say "nice shoes" and it  
must reference the movie, "Sixteen Candles". Sam must be in it, even though we  
never saw him in the episode and we have to know what Casey picks for Derek's  
punishment at the end. Of course, it ends Dasey.


End file.
